


[podfic]Now That I Am In Madrid and I Can Think

by kaixo (ballpoint)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo
Summary: It's 2017. Stevie got his manager's license. Xabi got fat.





	[podfic]Now That I Am In Madrid and I Can Think

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Now That I Am in Madrid and Can Think](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629553) by [anonlytree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonlytree/pseuds/anonlytree). 



> **Fanfic technical bits**  
>  Thoughts are indicated using reverb, and that's about it. Those are few and far between, but adjust volume levels if needed. Otherwise, it's a straight reading with intermittent bird song in the background (unavoidable. Sorry).
> 
>  
> 
> **Shoutouts**
> 
>   * Thanks to all the writers who had Blanket Permission, so I could practice without having to ask. Thanks to those writers who gave me permission to podfic their work without me having to 'audition'! It's been a positive experience for the most part. I hope you enjoyed at least one. Or at least, discovered some new writers. 
>   * My podfic adventures end here, I think. So if you've listened and left comments and kudos for even one or all of them, thank you! 
>   * Making this podfic has been a nightmare, which is _terrible_ , because even all through ALL OF THIS NONSENSE, I still love this story. 
>   * Thanks to RoseCreighton and Itsadrizzit for technical advice and handholding. All the faults are mine. 
> 


**Links**

Dropbox

mp3 file [ 379 MB : run time 206 mins] [go here for mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/btf2ma40c2znr51/COVER_AUPHONIC_FINAL_FORM_COMPLETE%20Now%20That%20I%20Am%20In%20Madrid%20and%20Can%20Think%20ALL%20CHAPTERS%202.mp3?dl=0%20)

mb4 file [ 97.3 MB : run time 206 mins] [go here for mp4](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ydrqfpde0vdnott/01%20Now%20That%20I%20Am%20In%20Madrid%20And%20Can%20Think%20%28unchaptered%29.m4b?dl=0)

 

**Media fire**

mp3 file [379 MB: run time 206 mins] [mp3 back up here ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sqdl402vu5pb05d/COVER_AUPHONIC_FINAL_FORM_COMPLETE_Now_That_I_Am_In_Madrid_and_Can_Think_ALL_CHAPTERS_2.mp3/file%20%20%20%20%20)

mb4 file [97.3 : run time 206 mins] [mp4 back up here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tfvxnaw82lrv98o/01_Now_That_I_Am_In_Madrid_And_Can_Think_%2528unchaptered%2529.m4b/file%20%20%20)

 

NB: The m4B file is unchaptered, but it can't be avoided, I'm afraid. After spending two days on Audacity trying to have it chaptered, it needs to end here. 

If links are dodgy, tell me.


End file.
